Un verdadero amor
by Konei Ray
Summary: Creer que ya no me quiere, pero en verdad siempre fue, es y seguirá siendo mi verdadero amor
1. Chapter 1

**Simples comentarios****: **Ay a ver si les gusta esta historia, la verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho por que quede muy bien.

**Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**ஜ**ღ ****Un verdadero amor ****ღ**ஜ**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄****Ʒ**

Cap. 1: Dangerous.

En medio de la obscuridad conservo los recuerdos de lo que un día fue mío, el amor que le tengo es mucho más grande y no quiero atarlo a mi porque sé que el ya no me ama, sus palabras aun no lo dicen pero sus ojos sus acciones hablan, piden a gritos que lo deje libre y si en verdad es lo que quiere, es lo que haré, lo dejare vivir, que sea libre, que sea feliz, aunque no sea con migo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse bruscamente seguramente es el, sin mucho interés me acerco para saludarle, pero de inmediato noto que no es el. Mi mente empieza a cuestionar que hace el aquí acaso ha venido a restregarme en la cara que me ha robado lo que más amo en el mundo, no se si se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia pero de inmediato le hablo para que lo note…

_Que es lo que quieres aquí. _Le digo con algo de enfado por la manera en la que entro a mi casa.

_Eso es algo que no voy a contestarte a ti. Me dice con indiferencia pero siento como mi cuerpo comienza a sentir determinado calor, un calor que jamás olvidare, si mi amado Ruso me abrasa por la espalda y me dice.

_Lo invite a comer, no hay problema verdad. _ me dice con una sonrisa a la que es imposible decirle no, sus divinos ojos se enfocan a mis labios y por un momento comienzo a pensar que en verdad me quiere pero nuevamente sus ojos observan al chico que se encuentra parado frente a nosotros.

_No…no hay problema. _Le digo con un tono sincero pero mi mente y corazón saben que no es así, que con solo saber que el piensa en el hay problemas, y sin dudarlo mi querido ruso se desvía y lo dirige a la sala.

Comienzan a platicar plácidamente pero no se percatan de que me encuentro molesto por ello, así que decido dirigirme a la cocina a preparar algo para la comida, después de todo esa es la razón por la Bryan yace en mi casa.

Mis ojos entonces se tornan rivales de los de aquel chico que lo ha mirado con gran amor y aun así no puedo evitar que lo agá, su cinismo hace que mi cuerpo furioso salga del departamento azotando la puerta como signo de mi enfado. No se por que lo he hecho pero la verdad es que ya no resisto verlo con el, no puedo seguir con una farsa que esta terminando de destruir, que esta acabando con todas las esperanzas y sueños que un día tuve con el y por el.

Miro a mi alrededor no se donde me encuentro, venia tan entrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta el curso que tenia, y heme aquí sin saber en donde estoy. Algo en mi me hace sentir horror como si un peligro se acercara, de pronto recuerdo la razón por la que me encuentro postrado en este lugar, sus ojos creo imaginar al ver las estrellas que están encima de mi vista, y sin ver algo mas siento como un golpe en mi cabeza.

…cambio de POV….

_ya es tarde Bryan y el no aparece… creo que iré a buscarlo. _Las palabras del ruso se notan algo exaltadas, el jamás había sentido miedo pero en esta ocasión lo sentía, sentía algo en su ser que le impedía pensar con claridad, sus ojos comenzaban a quebrarse y su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas fuerte, no podía explicarlo, pero sabia que su chico estaba en peligro.

Miro a su alrededor y observo unas cuantas cosas tiradas y rotas en el piso lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que Rei había salido molesto y en su intento de tranquilizarse solo logro lo contrario. Bryan trataba de tranquilizarlo pero en su intento salió convencido de que Kai tenía razón, después de todo tenia entendida que Rei siempre que salía decía a donde, y jamás tardaba tanto. Por lo tanto no era normal que en esta ocasión no apareciera por ningún lado, que no contestara el teléfono ni tampoco se comunicaba con Kai, lo más probable es que el chino estuviera en problemas.

_Es demasiado iré a buscarlo. _Decía el ruso con cierta desesperación lo que hizo que Bryan solo asintiera y caminara detrás suyo, cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta un sonido izo que Kai se regresara corriendo, el teléfono había sonado.

_Rei eres tú. _ Pregunto con desesperación al levantar la bocina, Bryan lo miro confundido, pues su rostro había cambiado de repente, y ahora se encontraba llorando. Después de unos minutos colgó la bocina del teléfono, y se azoto en el sofá llorando solo pronunciaba el nombre de su amado, _"Rei" _.

…cambio de POV….

Abro mis ojos y al instante siento un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero de inmediato me percato de que estoy amarrado a una cama. Mi mente comienza a crear recuerdos y es cuando mi mente recuerda que me había perdido sentí un golpe y ahora yazco aquí amarrado y sin saber quien es el responsable de tal cosa. Es cuando veo que la puerta de la habitación donde me encuentro y entre las sombras la luz de la luna me deja visualizar al hombre que se ha parado frente a mí.

_que bueno que despertaste… MI AMOR…

**YO**: Bueno esto es un inicio de una chiqui-idea que se me ocurrió, la verdad es que esta algo confuso pero se que en el siguiente capitulo irán entendiendo un poquito mas de lo que se trata. Ya se que esta muy chiquito pero es que la verdad la idea del primer capitulo no da para mas aparte de que casi no he tenido tiempo, pero supongo que en estos días tendré algo mas.

Por cierto si algo no queda en claro pues no duden en preguntarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cáp. 2: Prisionero

Mi cabeza se olvida del dolor al darse cuenta de quien es el responsable de tan vil acción, mis recuerdos se hacen presentes una vez mas.

-Flash back-

_Rei el no te quiere por favor no me dejes. _La voz quebrante de aquel chico no haría cambiar la decisión de Rei.

_Perdóname… pero amo demasiado a ese hombre. _Una decisión demasiado difícil pero muy convincente creía el, Rei dio media vuelta y dejo al chico hincado a medio camino, y sus lagrimas no fueron suficientes para conmover a aquel lindo chino que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba atraer la atención del hombre que por hoy dejaba a un chico que en verdad lo amaba, y eso era lo que lo que lo perturbaba aun mas.

-Fin del Flash back-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas una vez mas se postraba débil ante mi y no pude evitar que una lagrima mía rodara por mis mejillas, el lo noto de inmediato, y se acerco tiernamente hacia mi y me seco aquella lagrima con un dulce beso, la imagen de mi Ruso a lado de Bryan apareció y yo por despecho correspondí pero solo unos instantes al darme cuenta de que una vez mas estaba usando a aquel hombre para mi conveniencia, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, por que yo era el que estaba prisionero. Se separo de mí al instante que sintió que dejaba de corresponder, me miro fijamente, se limpio las lágrimas brutalmente.

_hasta que no cambies de opinión no te iras. _Se alejo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, percibí en el un toque de ira lo que me hizo confundirme mas. "_cambiar de opinión, Deque?"_.

Mi mente se confunde cada vez mas tan solo en pensar que alguien me tiene prisionero, eso simplemente me molesta, sus razones aun no las conozco, pero aun así… no lo justifico, pero, no puedo negar que me ha llenado de ternura al verlo llorar por mi y eso me ha hecho sentir mejor por que he sentido que soy importante por lo menos para el.

-Cambio de Pov-

Algo inexplicable ha nublado mis ojos el volver a escuchar a ese hombre me hizo temblar pero lo que en verdad me llena de melancolía es que mi lindo chino este en sus garras, aun no me explico el por que siempre su obsesión hacia el, no me explico por que Rei salio de casa sin decir a donde iba, y no me explico por que Bryan sigue aquí, y yo sigo llorando como un idiota en vez de averiguar donde tiene ese invesil a mi Kot, o peor aun que piensa hacerle.

Me levanto del sillón lo que sorprende al pelilavanda y al instante pregunta.

_Quien era… era Rei._ Pregunta algo tímido y no lo culpo siempre tiene una forma descortés o bruta de decir las cosas pero cuando me ve molesto no le conviene portarse así.

_No pero el lo tiene._ Aprieto fuertemente mi puño y dejo que mi sangre se detenga en esa área me lleno de ira tan solo en pensar que Rei vuelva a aceptarlo, aunque se que no tiene alguna razón para hacerlo (eso crees).

_Quien lo tiene… y que te dijo._ después comienzo a contarle lo sucedido y veo que le sorprende por la forma en que abre repentinamente sus ojos.

Hemos buscado por todas las cosas de Rei para ver si tiene algo importante que sea un indicio para averiguar donde esta aquel secuestrador. Pero el tiempo se esta acabando, la soledad absorbe el miedo a perderlo y nuevamente el sonido del teléfono se hace presente para revivir la noticia de que mi Rei se encuentra con alguien mas y aunque se que el no esta por decisión propia yo ya tenia problemas con el y tal vez y solo talvez pueda perderlo.

_Kai… es Mao. _ Su forma tan desanimada de decirme las cosas hacen que me altere.

_ya voy. _tomo el teléfono y escucho a la niña berrinchuda que quiere saber lo mismo que yo… _"donde esta Rei"._

Después de darme cuenta de que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de donde esta mi lindo chino, cuelgo el teléfono y recuerdo el barrio que le gustaba a Rei, no se por que no lo había imaginado, cuando discutimos siempre va a caminar por ese lugar por le recuerda su hogar. Tomo mi chaqueta y jalo a Bryan del brazo para que me siga, cuando estamos fuera de la casa sin dudarlo un segundo subo al auto y me dirijo al dichoso barrio, me doy cuenta entonces que mi acompañante no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, lo cual es muy extraño viniendo de este ruso.

_ ¡DETENTE! _ Me sonó como una orden pero aun así me detengo sin hacer una pregunta, rápidamente baja del automóvil aunque algo preocupado me mira con un simple gesto me indica que yo también lo haga, cuando ambos estamos fuera del auto, lo veo dirigirse a un pequeño callejón y sin dudar lo sigo. Mi mirada y la suya se llenan de pánico al ver la razón por la que se ha detenido mi amigo, un trozo de la ropa de mi chico se encuentra tirada y rasgada y cerca de ella un charco enorme de sangre.

-CAMBIO DE POV-

_Estas mejor._ Le miro confuso pues no me di cuenta en que momento me desato, pero me siento mas libre.

_Si. _ Sus ojos azules se fijan en mi rostro y sin que pueda evitarlo se acerca a mí disminuyendo cada vez mas la distancia entre nosotros, me doy cuenta de que su intención es besarme pero, algo en mi me hace no aceptarlo, y me siento feliz por que por primera vez esa razón no es Kai. Eso es un alivio levanto la mirada y lo miro fijamente antes de abrazarlo. El simplemente corresponde a mi abrazo lo que lo hace más tierno. Dentro de mi quisiera darle una oportunidad pero se que no seria lo correcto, y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que amo demasiado a Kai, y aunque su comportamiento no es el adecuado hacia con migo, no le seré infiel a mi conciencia y primero debo arreglar las cosas con el, ok lo primero es hacerle entender al este chico que a pesar de lo que haga mi decisión no va a cambiar simplemente por que no lo amo.

_Quisiera hablar contigo…_ me separo ligeramente de el. _no Kon esta vez no… ya tengo planes para nosotros dos. _Me dice y trato de alejarme pero no me cuenta de que me ha inyectado algo que me marea cada vez más rápido.

**Yo: **Se que esta muy cortito para lo que me tarde pero créanme pudo ser peor, aparte tuve unos problemitas con el Internet por lo que me retrase mas de lo que debía y luego mi trabajo, aunque ya me voy a actualizar mas rápido y voy a colocar mas ideas para que no salgan tan cortos, bueno espero que les guste y no les decepcione.

Por cierto una disculpa a **black wolf-kot **portardarmetanto. Y gracias por la espera.


	3. Chapter 3

YO: Hola ya aparecí, la verdad no había escrito nada por culpa de las tareas pero son vacaciones, y primero que nada quiero mencionar que esta historia es algo diferente, y que los sucesos que están por leer pueden tener algo que jamas se habrían imaginado, la idea de esta historia esta manejada a tal vez de un poco de drama, y cambios que los personajes pueden tener que tal vez jamas habían pensado, pero espero les guste. Creo que esto devi aclararlo desde el principio.

Cap. 3: Confusiones

Dos niños de tan solo 12 años corren hacia la sala de la gran casona, los ojos azules de uno siempre siguen con su mirada al de ojos dorados, su mirada era a veces desconcertante y un poco intimidante, pero eso a Rei no le importaba, y siempre decía que lo quería así tal y como era, antes de llegar al cuarto lleno de personas uno de los chicos se detienen, al notarlo la el otro pequeño hace lo mismo, una mirada oculta debajo del cabello comienza a dar muestra de una gran tristeza, el otro al mirarle así se desconcierta y tan solo lo abrasa no importándole lo que pase después solo lo abraza.

_Se por que estas así Rei... y no deberías sentirlo.

_Lo se pero la verdad me entristece la idea de no verte. Los ojos azules lo miran, el chico separándose un poco de el, pero sin perder el contacto tan solo lo sigue mirando.

_Mejor vamos al salón si no mis padres se preocuparan. Le dice dándose la media vuelta para seguir su camino.

…...Fin Flash Back...

El mareo me envolvía pero después de un rato volví a despertar frente a mi esos ojos azules comenzaban a espantarme, la melancolía en mi, por haber recordado aquel día que cambio mi vida y la de el era inevitable, me sentía culpable y a la vez molesto.

_Dejame ir por que me tienes aquí. Pregunte, pero antes de recibir alguna contestación note que no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes de mi ultimo sueño.

_Mira Kon tu sabes que intente de mil maneras que no te enredaras con el estúpido de Kai pero no me escuchaste y lo que mas anhelaba en este mundo es que fueras mio, pero tampoco quisiste y ahora que tengo la oportunidad y el poder para retenerte a mi lado simplemente lo haré.

Su voz tierna y ligera había cambiado de un momento a otro lo que lleno de rabia al chino que con ira le miraba.

-CAMBIO DE POV-

La desesperación se hacia presente y el tiempo avanzaba mas rápido cada vez después de todos sus analizis la respuesta era la temida aquella sangre era la de mi lindo chino y lo que mas me preocupaba era no poder encontrar la dichosa pista, asta que recordé una de aquellas platicas con ellos dos.

_Que encontraste Kai. Un Ruso pelilavanda preguntaba ansioso.

_La pista.

_Cual pista. Confundido cuestionaba.

_El tipo que llamo era un ex amigo obsesionado con Rei y lo que me dijo por el teléfono fue:

HORAS ANTES

__Es demasiado iré a buscarlo. _Decía el ruso con cierta desesperación lo que hizo que Bryan solo asintiera y caminara detrás suyo, cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta un sonido izo que Kai se regresara corriendo, el teléfono había sonado._

__Rei eres tú. _ Pregunto con desesperación al levantar la bocina, _

__No. Una voz bastante conocida respondió _Lo que son las cosas querido Kai , dejas un minuto solo al neko y ahora esta con migo, quiero que escuches con mucha atención, tienes 24 horas contando desde que termine esta llamada, para averiguar donde esta Rei, este juego sera así yo iré dejando una pista detrás de otra, cada hora que te tardes sera un cambio de lugar, si en esas 24 horas no encuentras la ubicación de Rei, el morirá, de lo contrario pasaras una ultima prueba, en caso de que la apruebes te podrás llevar a Rei, si el lo desea. La primera pista la encontraras donde dos buenos amigos crean armonía con sabor a chocolate, donde un secreto esconden sin saber quien es quien... SUERTE...jajajaja._

___Esta loco. Menciona Bryan poniéndose de pie. _Pues si quiere jugar juguemos.

_Si, Bien, la pista dice "_una gran casa bajo 5 estrellas que no miran desde el cielo, mil habitantes viven en el cuarto mas pequeño si se mira desde adentro, y la dueña una señora que ya no vive en el mar, y su nombre en 5 letras se puede mencionar"_

_¿?tu entiendes algo Bryan.

-CAMBIO DE POV-

_Que es lo que pretendes. Rei un poco mas calmado trata de tratarlo para sacarle información.

_Nada en especial gatito solo quiero jugar y probar que tanto puedes aguantar.

_Jugar? de que rayos me estas hablando?. Algo exaltado preguntaba el neko a su secuestrador que sin dar una respuesta comenzaba a colarse entre el mirándolo seductora mente lo que le preocupaba y mucho.

_Que te pasa, que no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que hiciste algo así

_No, amor no lo olvido pero hoy no hay un Kai que trate de entrometerse, así que no te preocupes esta vez si seras mio, aunque no a la fuerza como estas creyendo. La mirada del felino comienza a comprender las acciones de aquel chico que una vez fue humilde y tierno.

-Flash back-

Al mirar que continua caminando lo sigue en ese momento dos chicos sentados en el sillón se levantan para recibir al pequeño heredero, detrás suyo otro niño bien visto, pero su ropa algo mas humilde lo que lo hace de menor importancia para los rusos.

_El señor y la señora Hiwatari se quedaran esta noche. Menciona la madre del chino algo ansiosa.

_Si madre. Contesta el niño con desgano

_Ellos son Kai y Yuriy Hiwatari, por que no los llevas a conocer la mansión le menciona la cálida señora a su pequeño hijo.

_Si madre... aconpañenme por favor, el es mi mejor amigo.

_Ja, amigo el gran heredero de la familia Kon amigo del hijo de uno de los criados. El chico de cabello pelirrojo menciona burlón

_Por favor, no hagas caso mi hermano suele se muy arrogante cuando se lo propone. Se disculpa el Ruso bicolor quien tendrá una edad de 14 años en unos días

_Mm, no deberías disculparte con migo, El no es un criado ni hijo de ninguno es hijo del abogado de la familia. Rei con algo de enfado pero gran control de su carácter defiende a su amigo.

El chico ojiazul por su parte decide no hacer caso del comentario de Yuriy, tan solo se acerca al oído de Rei le susurra algo y se retira con mucha educación

_Si gustan puedo enseñarles la biblioteca que es lo mas impresionante de este lugar. Comenta tratando de ser amable.

_No. Corta Yuriy. _Yo mejor voy a la cocina enseñale lo que quieras a mi hermano.

_No le hagas caso... Trata de decir Kai pero es interrumpido _Ya lo se es arrogante.

_Si. Dice sonriendo el ruso que con toda confianza se acerca y besa al chino quien se sorprende, pero no hace ningún movimiento para evitarlo.

Desde una ventana de la gran mansión un chico de cabello claro observa molesto la escena que se lleva a cabo en el jardín, sus ojos azules muestran ira y desagrado al ruso por haber besado a SU gatito.

-Fin del Flash back-

_Por favor piensa las cosas ya veras que podemos hablar como lo hacíamos antes.

_No Rei ya no es igual que antes tu ya no eres igual pues aprendiste a amar a quien te traiciona.

_De que me estas hablando. Dice confundido en chico.

_Hay gatito no me digas que no sabias que Kai esta enamorado del tal Bryan. Al terminar de mencionar esto le lanza unas fotografiás de Kai con Bryan muy juntos, y le desata las manos para que pueda mirarlas mejor.

_No esto es mentira, tu hiciste eso. Rei trata de negarse que lo que esta mirando no es real pero sabe que aquel chico jamas miente y eso es lo que hace que una confusión inmensa llene su mente y corazón.

-CAMBIO DE POV-

_Ya lo se, hay un hotel de cinco estrellas en el centro de la ciudad y se llama Coral según escuche en una ocasión, en aquel hotel hay un gran salón donde caben poco mas de mil personas. Bryan con emoción me mostraba desde la ventana el lujoso hotel.

_Pues que esperamos vamos para aya. Dije caminando para encender el auto y poder salir del departamento, la curiosidad se veía en los ojos lavandas y cuando no resistió cuestiono.

_Donde encontraste la primera pista? En un pastel?

_No, en la cocina, debajo del horno.

_Como lo supiste. Intrigoso me miraba lo cual me hizo pensar en la actitud de mi chico antes de salir de casa sin que yo le mirara.

_En una ocasión Rei menciono que le gustaba cocinar pasteles con ese tipo, y que era un secreto que nadie sabia, en una platica que tuvo con el hace muchos años, mencionaron algo mas de su secreto, algo sobre comunicarse, y se dejaban notas debajo del horno donde ellos dos cocinaban sus pasteles.

_Rei, era un chico muy extraño... siendo el heredero de los Kon y cocinando pasteles.

_No era extraño no hables como si estuviera muerto. Lo miraba algo enfadado aunque sabia que esa no era la intención de el.

_Llegamos!. Al entrar al hotel me percate de que había una foto de el, sin darle la mas mínima importancia me dirigí a la recepción para mostrarle a la chica la foto de Rei y saber si el había estado ahí; me inundo la tristeza al enterarme que el imbécil secuestrador de Rei había desocupado el gran salón hace una hora pero nadie había visto a Rei.

Le pedí que me dejara revisar el salón con la excusa de que era investigador criminalista, y que estaba en un caso de suma importancia, sabia que haber servido a la ley un día me ayudaría, y recordando mi oficio decidí llamar a unos conocidos para que me ayudaran.

Cuando entramos al salón solo un ramo de rosas se encontraba en la mesa central y delante suyo una nota.

__"Saltemos el movernos de lugar en lugar, vamos al grano tienes 2 horas para encontrarlo y este mensaje fue dejado a las 10:00pm un lugar lleno de flores pero ninguna es real, un prisionero tiene cautivo en la torre principal, la familia lo a dejado mas el secreto se ha quedado, y una mascota aclama probar su libertad."_

_A las diez, tenemos poco menos de media hora. Como es que daré con el.

-CAMBIO DE POV-

Mi mente se vuelve torpe y por una parte odio a Kai y por otra lo amo, este chico no deja de mirarme con un placer en sus labios de inmediato lo aviento y corro tratando de escapar es cuando noto en donde estoy, en el cuarto de Dali la mascota preferida de mama, como es que llegue aquí como es que el pudo entrar.

Yo: Bueno aquí ya puedo decirles que comenzara a desarrollarse de mejor forma la historia y pondré un curso directo, le agradezco la paciencia y pronto les dejare el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
